Stay Forever
by Ukendeavour
Summary: This is my first AU for the Fosters. Stef and Lena meet, drama comes, love happens.
1. Chapter 1

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Well today I was watching Judge Judy and speaking to a friend on tumblr who is a fellow massive Adams-Foster fan. And I made a comment about Lena being a judge. And slowly an idea started to form and this is the first Chapter of that idea. However there are some changes. Stef and Mike are not married. Stef's surname is Foster, Mike's is not. Lena is a Judge, Stef is still a police officer. _

_I really hope you all enjoy this, please let me know what you think._

_Please enjoy and thank you in advance for taking a little bit of time out of your day to read my work _

Chapter 1.

Lena walked out into the park outside the court area and slowly made her way over to a bench she liked to sit on. It was a long day and she'd had enough but she needed some downtime. She sat down and opened her brown bag taking out the sandwich she had bought from the local deli. She looked up and smiled when she saw a blonde woman walking towards her, a dog on a leash. She knew her at once. She'd seen her so many time before. She looked different. Like she was kind of upset. The woman approached and decided to sit down. Sitting as far along the bench as she could with Lena sitting on it. Lena looked at her and could see she was in fact upset.

"Hi," Lena said softly.

"Hi," The woman said. "I know you."

"You've appeared in my court,"

"Oh." The woman said.

"I see I made an impression." Lena laughed at her own joke. The woman simply smiled.

"Sorry got a lot on my mind, Stef Foster." She said reaching out her right hand to shake Lena's.

"Lena Adams."

"Ahh Judge Adams, youngest Judge in LA's history." Stef said slowly. Lena grinned

"Now you know me," Lena said, shaking Stef's hand, it felt right. She couldn't explain it but it felt right having this woman's hand in hers. she slowly pulled her hand away. "You're a police officer. a very good one from the evidence you gave in court."

"I can be sometimes." Stef said. She looked at her hands. she was shaking. this woman was beautiful and sexy and she wanted to talk to her but in her head she had so many bad thoughts. Her father's voice invading her mind telling her 'being gay is a sin Stefanie you are not gay', she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Is the dog yours."

"No my dad's I'm just walking him." Stef said slowly. What she was trying to do was clear her mind after what Urgent Care had told her.

"Are you okay?" Lena said slowly.

"Yeh." Stef replied opening her eyes completely. Taking in the woman in the smart business suit beside her. her mass of curly hair piled high on her head.

"Now you just lied to me." Lena said.

"I can't." Stef stopped.

"Tell you what, take your dog back to your dads and meeting me at the coffee house on the corner near the court house at 4pm we can talk."

"You don't even know me." Stef said at once.

"No, but I'm going to get to know you. please."

"okay." Stef said she didn't have the energy to fight anyone right now. she needed a friend and she had very few to chose from so a stranger maybe better."

"Okay, here." Lena passed her, her business card. And then got up. "I'm due in court. See you at four please."

"Okay," Stef said slowly. "I'll see you at four." With that Lena walked back towards the court, with the feeling that she was being watched. She turned to see Stef watching her shapely legs and knew at once that just like herself this woman was a lesbian.

Stef sat in the coffee shop, driving a decaf coffee. She was scared. However after meeting Lena earlier that day her heart had been beating slightly faster. She'd never felt like this before. Stef looked up as Lena came in. Lena spotted Stef and waved at her smiling. Stef waved back getting those mini butterflies in her stomach. Stef watched Lena as she bought her coffee and bought it over. She joined Stef at the table.

"Hi," Lena said smiling.

"Hi,"

"You look so worried you know that."

"You read people well."

"Of course I do, I'm a judge." Lena smiled.

"true. I should be able to read people being a cop."

"When we have other things are on our minds we don't read other people."

"You're full of wisdom too."

"Sure am." Lena smiled. Stef's heart hit her chest hard. Wow, she had the most amazing smile which made Stef want to jump across the table and kiss her. her body was shaking slightly. She was trying to restrain herself. "So you gonna tell me what the matter is?"

"You will laugh or feel pity and I'd rather not have either right now."

"I wouldn't do that." Lena admitted. Looking at this woman. who had her full attention. She couldn't take her eyes of the pale blonde sitting over from her. she got the feeling she was a fun loving woman who was going through a bad time.

"You don't know me." Stef said slowly.

"I remember seeing you outside the court, messing around with your fellow cops. You were so happy, you have a smart mouth and seem to be fun loving. I got that, so no I don't know you but I want too." Lena said slowly. Stef looked into her dark eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Stef said slowly. "about a month. I've been trying to hide the fact I'm gay and no I've got feelings I can't shake and my father is going to try and make me marry the father of my baby because that's what happens with Christian families. I've already been told that me being gay is a sin. Shit I'm sorry." Stef started to cry. Lena reached over the table.

"It's okay." Lena said softly. "I know it's hard to admit you're gay."

"You're gay?"

"Yes." Lena said slowly. "I've been out since high school. But that's another story for us to have some time."

"You want friendship with me." Stef said,

"No," Lena said honestly. Stef looked at the woman in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"I am very attracted to you, I wouldn't have spoke to you otherwise to be honest. Or invited you for coffee."

"You did listen to me didn't you." Stef said, raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Lena. by a man, I got into the backseat of his car drank a bottle of whiskey and let him…" Lena held her hand up

"I don't need to the details Stef thank you." Stef laughed.

"Sorry thought it would be a turn on."

"aren't you a bit old to be getting laid in the backseat of the car."

"I'm only nearly 30."

"Nearly?" Lena said raising her own eyebrow making Stef laugh. Lena loved that sound at once. A few hours with this woman and she wanted more time with her.

"Okay I'm 30, but that's not the point." Stef laughed.

"I'm 32." Lena grinned. "So you're a lesbian."

"Yes." Stef whispered.

"Is this the first time you've said it out loud?" Lena asked. Stef nodded. "You need to say it."

"I'm a pregnant lesbian." Stef smiled. It felt good to say it. she smiled. It felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Lena said.

"You want to date me?" Stef said slowly, looking at the sexy woman in front of her.

"Yes. get to know you. get to know the real you, what do you say?"

"I'd love to go to dinner with you?"

"Okay, well tomorrow's Friday, are you on shift this weekend?"

"No, I'm on leave at the moment."

"Okay, give me your address and I'll pick you up."

"Okay," Stef reached for a napkin and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She wrote down her address. Lena smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." With that Stef left. Smiling. Lena watched her leave before looking down at the neat handwriting she hadn't expected it to be so neat. Lena smiled. On the bottom was a cell number. With the words, 'text me later' Lena smiled. A chance meeting looked like it was going to lead to better things.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Wow, thank you so much for the reviews and the fact people want to read this. I'm always so scared that you guys are gonna hate what I write. _

_Well here is chapter 2. I'm working on three. I'm loving this story. Stef is gonna come out of her shell and become the Stef we know promise. _

_Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my work. Means so much. _

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 2.

Lena pulled up and smiled. Stef was already outside her apartment building waiting for her. Lena pulled her car up and waited while Stef got into the car. She smiled.

"Hi," Stef said grinning.

"Hi," Lena took her in. Stef was wearing a shirt, blazer and dress pants. She looked stunning. Her hair down and lose around her face. Stef looked at Lena wearing a tight pencil shirt with a top, which showed off her muscular arms and her small pert breasts. Stef was rather enjoying the view. She blushed when she saw that Lena was watching her and face forward. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Lena smiled before driving off, they were heading towards a rather posh restaurant in near the beach. "How was your day?" Stef asked

"It was good, the trial is dragging but the jury went out today so by Monday should know the verdict." Lena said

"You love it." Stef smiled.

"I do." Lena grinned. As she pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant.

"Erm Lena." Stef said, her hands playing the bottom of her jacket.

"Yes,"

"I' can't afford to eat here." Stef said slowly.

"Why should you have to afford it?" Lena asked concerned as she switched the engine off.

"Well I just thought I'd have to…" Stef stopped as Lena gripped her hand making her lose her grip on her jacket. Lena could feel that Stef was nervous.

"You're not paying I am. I asked you on a date. I'm taking you on a date, got it." Stef nodded and slowly got out of the car. She and Lena walked into the restaurant, the waiter came to them.

"Good Evening, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Lena Adams. I've got a private table for two booked." Lena said, Stef raised an eyebrow as the man smiled and they moved to the back of the restaurant. to private tables in little booths. The menu's were placed onto the plates and he left.

"Wow, this is amazing." Stef said looking around as she sat down.

"Yeh private table are amazing. when we are reading to order, we press the buzzer here. And the waiter comes. It's well private" Lena smiled. Stef looked down at the menu and noticed something at once. Lena watched her face. "What is it?"

"There are no prices on the menu."

"Stef can I ask you something?" Lena said slowly.

"Yes." Stef said slowly looking up at Lena, taking in the beautiful woman sitting with her.

"When was the last time you were treated?"

"What do you mean?"

"Romanced, wined, dined, respected."

"Never." Stef whispered. Lena reached over and slowly took Stef's hand rubbing the back of her hand.

"Well it's about to start. I want to see the Stef that I saw in the hall at the court. The laughing, joking, smart mouthed Stef. Not the scared woman sitting in front of me." Lena said.

"Okay." Stef said slowly, enjoying the feeling of Lena's hand in hers. she looked back at the menu decided to have the chicken. Lena ordered, getting them both virgin cocktails.

"So, Why are you a police officer?" Lena asked, not letting go of Stef's hand. Stef's fingers were now playing with Lena's.

"My father was a cop. I followed him being the only child."

"Ahh like me then,"

"You're an only child."

"Yeh my parents are both academics. My father is white, my mother is black."

"Are they still together?" Stef asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm taking it yours aren't."

"No they divorced when I was 12. Mom now lives in Florida. I spoke to her last night. Told her I was pregnant and gay."

"how did she take it?"

"She said it was about time I came out and then asked what I was going to do about the baby."

"You're keeping it aren't you?"

"Yes." Stef said. "I can't get rid of it. I've heard it's heartbeat." Lena smiled.

"Have you told Mike?"

"Last night, plus I told him I'm gay."

"How did that go?"

"He is gutted that I'm gay but willing to be a dad."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeh, I told him I'd meet a woman that is hot."

"How did he react."

"He laughed. It was a one night stand that got me pregnant Lena it wasn't like we were dating. We were drunk." Stef admitted.

"I don't want to be a one night stand," Lena said. "I don't do one night stands."

"I don't' want that either." Stef said as their food and drinks arrived, they started to eat. "What made you want to be a judge."

"When I was eighteen my ex girlfriend hit me. I let it happen for a year and then I go her arrested. She was found not guilty. I wanted to do help bring justice. So I went to law school, came out of law school and applied to be a judge. Then a year ago I become the youngest Judge in San Diego ever." Lena said with such passion.

"You're very passionate." Stef smiled.

"Yes." Lena said. "You'll find out how passionate I am."

"Promises, promises." Stef smiled.

"Oh you dirty girl."

"You don't know the half of it." Stef laughed.

"This is the Stef Foster I like."

"Good,"

"So, erm…" Lena looked down at her now empty plate.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lena said slowly

"Yes." Stef grinned. They talked a little more as Lena paid for the meal they left and Lena drove Stef back to her apartment.

"Can I see you again tomorrow." Lena said slowly.

"yes, why don't we go to the beach."

"Yeh, sounds fun."

"I'll do a picnic."

"Sounds even better." Lena said, they were now parked up outside Stef's apartment. Looking at each other. Lena slowly reached over, pushing Stef's hair out of her face. Stef took a deep breath and then went for it. she moved forward capturing Lena lips in a slowly and passionately kiss, her hand going to Lena's face. her fingers slowly moving over Lena's soft skin as they kissed slowly. Lena's hand on Stef's arm. Stef pulled back.

"We need to stop." Stef said.

"Do we?" Lena looked deep into Stef's,

"Do you want to come in?" Stef whispered, knowing that they couldn't stop now.

"I'll park up," they pulled apart and Stef guided Lena to some free parking. Taking a deep breath. Knowing she was falling hard and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you for the lovely comments, they mean a lot and keep me writing I hope you carry on enjoying the story, I'm going to write some more one off chapters before coming back to this story._

_Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my work. Means so much. _

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 3

Stef unlocked the door to her small apartment with Lena stood directly behind her. they walked in and Stef threw her keys into the bowel near the door. She turned and watched Lena closing the door. Lena turned and Stef slowly reached out her hand. Taking her into the small living room. Lena smiled as they sat on the sofa and Stef removed her blazer.

"This place is…" Lena said

"Small, yeh well police officers don't get brilliant pay, duno what I'm gonna do when the baby arrives, this place is one bed."

"You can think about that nearer the time." Stef smiled as Lena moved forward and took her lips in a soft passionate kiss. Stef's hand went to Lena's face. as Lena pulled Stef in, gently the lay back onto the sofa, Lena on top. Holding her close. Stef's hands slowly running up and down Lena's back. Lena broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine." Stef said, slowly paying with Lena's hair. "this feels so right."

"Yes it does." Lena smiled, "Judge on top." Lena laughed. Making Stef laugh.

"That's a terrible joke."

"It wasn't a joke it was a fact." Lena said looking serious as her mass of curly hair fell over her face. Stef pushed it back. looking deep into Lena's eyes.

"We need to talk."

"I know." Lena moved, getting up, not wanting to push her. Stef sat up, taking Lena's hand in hers.

"You have amazing hands." Stef said, looking at the long fingers slowly running her own fingers along Lena's.

"Those are very talent fingers." Lena grinned.

"I'm sure they are. I'm just not ready tonight to find out."

"That's fine." Lena smiled. "We can go at your pace."

"Our pace." Lena grinned at Stef's words. "I want this to work Lena. there is just something about you, I've never been this attracted to someone since Tess."

"Who was Tess?"

"My best friend at school, dad caught us. that ended that."

"So you've been hiding."

"Yeh, I've never had a serious boyfriend. Mike is a mate from work, who I got rather drunk with and ended up in the back seat of his car. I've had a few one night stands but nothing like the way I feel about you."

"You've only known me two day." Lena said slowly.

"I know but I get butterflies." Stef admitted.

"You sure that's just your baby." Stef's hand went to her stomach when Lena said the words. She looked down at her stomach. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. God Lena." Stef got up walking over to the window. "I'm pregnant by my best friend. I never expect to meet someone who makes my heart beat faster. I don't want to lose you. I don't want the fact that I'm expecting a baby by a man, who is going to stay in our lives make you run." Lena slowly got up. she gently slipped her hands around Stef's waist resting her hands on Stef's toned stomach. her head going onto her shoulder.

"Does it look like I'm running?" Lena said softly. "I remember seeing you outside court. You seemed so happy, you were joking and I remember the smartass comments coming out of your mouth. I want that woman to come back to the surface. I'm not bothered that your pregnant. It may mean we end up with an instant family. It's more if you want to be with me. because I know I want to be with you. I'm so attracted to you. I want to get to know you. make you mine. You're a very attractive woman"

"So are you," Stef said slowly, enjoying standing in Lena's arms.

"What do you want Stef?" Lena asked.

"To get to know you, to fall in love with you, to discover a life with you." Stef whispered. she was like a scared child.

"I want that too." Lena grinned.

"It's not going to happen,"

"Why do you say that?" Lena said as she turned Stef in her arms so she could look into her eyes.

"I'm…"

"Pregnant. I know you've been very honest about that." Lena smiled.

"So I'm banging on about it aren't i?"

"Are you excited about being a mom?"

"Thinking about it yes."

"Are you excited that you could be in a happy committed relationship with a hot judge, who wants to love you." Stef took a moment.

"yes." she said.

"Good," Lena grinned before kissing her again.

"Would you like a coffee?" Stef asked moving into her small kitchen.

"OJ if you have it babe." Lena said, Stef stopped. She turned. "What?"

"You just…called me babe."

"You are my girlfriend you agreed to this," Lena grinned.

"Yeh, it just seems…"

"What?"

"Strange." Stef grinned.

"Yeh get used to it." Lena smiled. Stef gave her a glass of OJ.

"erm, you've got a sweet ass you know that."

"What?"

"You're got the most amazing ass."

"How would you know this Officer Foster?" Lena said, leaning on the counter and raising her eyebrow at the funniness which was suddenly coming out.

"Well you see, in that skirt it's hard to miss. It's so perfect."

"Oh you're an ass woman."

"Perhaps." Stef said grinning, Lena loved that smile already. Lena grinned

"I'm a breast woman myself." Stef looked down at hers.

"Well these are only going to improve over the months." Stef smiled.

"they sure are." Lena grinned. Stef looked at her and they both started laughing. Both finally completely relaxed. Smiling at each other. Both knowing they were falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you for the lovely comments, they mean a lot and keep me writing I hope you carry on enjoying the story, _

_Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my work. Means so much. _

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 4

Stef sat crossed legged on her bed in her hand the first picture of her baby. She'd been for her scan. It had been two months since she meet and fallen in love with Lena. they were now steady. However Lena hadn't been able to go to her scan today as she was presiding over a homicide case. Stef was suddenly excited. It seemed so real. She was glad that Mike had gone with her. She thought back to the last two months. Lena had been with her when she'd told her father she was gay. It hadn't been great. But Mike was fine with it. there was a soft knock on the door. Stef got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Lena. looking smart in her suit. She opened the door and smiled

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef said standing against the door frame. Lena took her in, she was wearing jeans and a lovely shirt.

"Well you see I thought my girlfriend lives here but it would appear I have the wrong apartment."

"What makes you think you have the wrong apartment?" Stef said. Cocking her head to one side.

"Well you see my girlfriend has been for a scan today and should be bouncing off the walls."

"Oh she has been for a scan. Do you want to come in?" Stef grinned.

"Of course I do honey." Lena said kissing Stef before walking into the small apartment that she didn't like. "So?"

"What?" Stef said as she put the decaf coffee into the coffee maker and started it.

"I wanna see our baby."

"What?" Stef stopped what she was doing and turned.

"I want to see the photo's I know you have, of our baby."

"Our baby?" Stef said as tears filled her eyes.

"Stefanie Foster I love you, you know that."

"I know I love you too."

"So of course I think of the baby in your womb as ours." Lena said slowly running her hand along Stef's slight bump.

"erm…Wow." Stef managed before hugging Lena. holding her closer.

"So."

"Okay, okay," Stef took Lena's hand and they went into the bedroom and Stef picked up the black and white photo of the tiny baby she was carrying. She passed it to Lena.

"Wow." Lena said looking down. "Next time I come with you."

"Mike didn't get the excitement. Would be great to have you with me. I got you a copy, just in case."

"Good, I'll put it in my office." Lena smiled. As Stef reached over to the shoebox she was keeping to one side and took out the spare photo and gave it to Lena. Lena took it and put it into her jacket pocket. "I wanted to talk to you about something as well."

"What about?" Stef said as they moved towards the kitchen again.

"I don't like you living here." Lena said.

"Okay." Stef said as she took a two cups and starting making coffee.

"What I'm trying to say is will you move in with me?" Lena said. Stef turned. Looking at Lena in complete shock.

"We've not even made love, why would you even think…" Stef didn't finished. Lena kissed her.

"Does that feel right?" Lena asked her when she held her in her arms.

"Yes." Stef whispered. Stef said as their foreheads rested against each others. "You know it does."

"then when we make love it will be the same. When is your lease up on this place?"

"Next month."

"Have you renewed."

"No," Stef admitted.

"Then we have a month," Lena grinned. "If you agree."

"Of course I wanna live with you." Stef smiled. They kissed, slowly, before Stef pulled away.

"I wanna make love to you," Lena said honestly. Stef took a deep breath.

"Why don't I spend the weekend at your place this weekend?" Stef said slowly. "It will be like a trial run."

"You know what that's the second best idea you've had this year." Lena grinned

"What was the first?" Stef asked,

"Agreeing to be my girlfriend." Lena grinned. Making Stef laugh.

"God I love you Lena Adams."

"I love you too babe." They kissed. Before Lena looked at her watch. "Okay I have to go home babe, why don't you come to mind as soon as you get off shift."

"Will do, desk work is boring me I need something to look forward too."

"I know you hate it but It's best for the baby and for you."

"I know, don't nag me Lena." Stef said.

"Never." Lena kissed her again. "I'll see you Friday, bring spare clothes, and things you can leave at mine. I love you babe,"

"I love you too." Stef said. "I can't wait to spend the weekend with you. love you so much" Stef admitted. Lena grinned. Before kissing her one last time. Stef watched as Lena left. Waving at her. feeling so loved. She ran her hand along her stomach.

"You're loved little one. So loved. Looks like you have three parents to worry. Love you bean." She smiled before making herself a coffee and deciding to have a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you for the lovely comments, they mean a lot and keep me writing I hope you carry on enjoying the story, _

_Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my work. Means so much. _

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 5

Stef pulled her battered old car into Lena's drive. She couldn't believe it. this house was massive. It was a craftsman, in Mission Bay. Stef took a deep breath.

"If things work out Bean, you and I will be living here soon with a woman who makes you mom's heart sing and her stomach do flips." She ran her hand along her stomach as the door opened and Lena walked down the steps. Stef smiled at her girlfriend wearing a nice top and tight fitting jeans. Stef got out the car and smiled. She was still in uniform. Lena smiled at her.

"Wow how tough do you look?" Lena grinned. Stef smiled. As she opened the back door of her car, getting her ruck sack.

"Well I try." Stef smiled, as Lena took her bag from her. "I can carry my bag you know." Stef said raising her eyebrow.

"I know you can. But you know what?"

"What?" Stef said as she locked the car and they went into the house. she looked around, the wooden house. it was stunning.

"I'm going to take care of you this weekend." She grinned, as she put Stef's rucksack down and closed the large front door. They walked forward down some stairs into the large kitchen.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"yeh I bought it on a whim." Lena smiled.

"Really?" Stef said sitting onto a stool at the impressive kitchen table.

"yeh when I was with my ex. Thinking that we could settle down and have our family here. A week after I bought the house she cheated on me. should have seen it coming. I found her in bed with my best friend. That went down well.

"I bet," Stef laughed. "burnt her clothes did you?" Stef winked and Lena couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't believe how fast her heart beat when Stef looked at her in a certain way. But now her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest when Stef winked at her.

"I did not." Lena defended as she got Stef a bottle of water, as she looked at what to cook them for dinner.

"I'm betting you did, it's what women do when their partners cheat on them." Stef said. Knowingly.

"I'm a judge, I can't go around setting fires." Lena said as she pulled out some chicken.

"I'm betting you did."

"Yes I did but that's not the point Stef." Lena laughed as she tried to decided what to cook with the chicken.

"Oh but is Ms Adams. You see as an officer of the law I know how to look into these things. And I could tell that you had set a fire."

"How?"

"Because if someone did that to me I'd do the same thing." Stef wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke making Lena laugh.

"I'm sure you would. I'm betting you'd hide the evidence too," Lena laughed. Deciding the grill the chicken and make a salad. "Is warm Chicken Salad okay?"

"Sure. And yes I would dispose of the evidence. Do I look like I wanna get court." She laughed. Lena grinned walking over to her smiling. She kissed Stef's lips.

"No you don't look like you wanna get court. Because you'd more than likely end up appearing before me."

"Oh would you let me off lightly?" Stef smiled as she picked her glass of OJ up and draining it. Lena looked at her for a moment.

"No, and you'd take your punishment like the woman you are." She laughed as Stef frowned.

"Wow you're hot when you go all Judge Adams on my ass."

"Rule of this house Officer Foster is no cursing." Lena said, wagging her finger at Stef.

"But I'm an officer of the law. I spend my life cursing."

"No here you don't."

"Wow this is like living back at home." Stef said, looking down like a teenager being told off.

"You can curse all you want outside the house not in it." Stef grinned and looked up

"So technically I can go out into the backyard and curse as much as I like."

"Sure you can, but just remember you little baby can hear you." Lena said as she started to make the salad. She watched as Stef put her hand on her stomach.

"Bean knows nothing." She said. Lena laughed.

"Do you want some more juice?" Lena asked

"I can get it. if you don't mind."

"No make yourself at home. I'm hoping you'll be living here soon."

"I'm hoping that too you know?" Stef said as she got herself some more OJ and poured some into a glass for Lena. Lena smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Have you heard from Mike?" Lena asked, she knew this man was going to be a part for their lives but she was yet to meet him.

"Not since the scan he is on nights and grumpy with it." Stef smiled. "He's not that excited, he has got himself a lady friend so we'll see."

"He is gonna be a dad right Stef?" Lena said slowly.

"Yeh. He just doesn't want it to mess up his chances with whatever her name is. I forget." She said rubbing her temple trying to remember the name of the woman that Mike was now sleeping with.

"Pregnancy does that." Lena said softly

"Does what?" Stef asked

"Makes you forget things,"

"How would you know?" Stef quizzed. Looking at Lena. who looked up and smiled.

"Because I've been reading about it. Stef you're pregnant. I'm in love with you, of course I'm going to read up on it." Stef looked shocked. Lena walked over and kissed Stef's lips.

"Is this what love is really like?" Stef whispered.

"Yeh babe it is."

"Wow." Stef grinned. Lena rested her head against hers.

"Go and wash up dinner is nearly up."

"Yes baby." Stef jumped off her stool and went towards the bathroom that Lena was pointing at. Lena grinned while she sat the table. How she loved that woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Stay Forever.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you for the lovely comments, they mean a lot and keep me writing I hope you carry on enjoying the story, _

_Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my work. Means so much. _

_THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT_

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 6

Lena leant forward putting her glass down on the coffee table as her and Stef snuggled watching an old black and white movie that neither were really watching. They had spent most of the evening making out. Stef put her head back against the back of the leather sofa. Closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm, it's been a long day. The paper work makes me more tired than running around after criminals all day."

"Well you use your brain more to fill paperwork out." Lena said gently rubbing Stef's leg. Stef was now dressed in her PJs. Stef laced her fingers into Lena's. her eyes closed. Lena took her in.

"You saying I don't use my brain?" Stef grinned as she spoke.

"Well.." Lena was giggling. Stef opened her eyes looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I would tread carefully Ms Adams. I'm an officer you know."

"Oh I do." Lena grinned. "I've seen the uniform."

"I've got cuffs too you know."

"Mmm, Kinky." Lena laughed. Stef smiled. She yawned not able to hide it. Lena smiled. "Come on babe." Lena switched the TV off. They walked upstairs. Stef got into the bed.

"Wow this bed is so comfy."

"Yeh, I know which is why I bought." Lena laughed as she changed into a tank top and very short shorts. She got into the bed and put her arms around Stef her hand protectively going onto Stef's stomach. pushing her t-shirt up so her hand could rest on her bare skin.

"Mmm that feels right." Stef said slowly.

"Yeh, me holding you."

"No, I'm the big spoon." Stef said,

"No, you're not baby, because right now I'm the big spoon."

"Only because I'm comfy." Stef said slowly

"You're so stubborn."

"I know I get it from my father." Stef said, Lena moved her lips and slowly started to kiss Stef's neck.

"Well I hope that's all you got from him." Lena said as she carried on kissing Stef's neck making Stef moan softly.

"Erm, ,no,"

"What else did you get then love?" Lena whispered as she gently sucked on the end lobe of Stef's ear.

"Can't think?"

"Why not?" Lena smiled, as her hand slowly went up the t-shirt that Stef was wearing. This may be there first time in bed and Lena wanted her.

"You're…" She stopped when Lena's soft hand cupped her breast.

"Perfect fit.

"Show me." Stef said slowly. As Lena's fingers slowly moved over her nipple. She moved, letting Stef lay onto her back. she looked into those perfect eyes before kissing Stef's lips. Slowly and passionately they kissed as Stef's hand went to Lena's hips pushing her top up. Lena sat up and pulled her top over her head Stef looked at her. she looked amazed. Lena grinned as she sat Stef up pulling her top up. Lena then pulled her shorts off as Stef wiggled out of bottoms. Opening her legs Lena got between them and started to kiss Stef again. this time Stef gasped. Lena looked at her

"What is it babe?"

"Your boobs are amazing." Stef laughed "They feel perfect against my skin."

"Good baby, you're going to feel amazing."

"Lena, love."

"What?" Lena said, looking in her eyes as she slowly ran her finger down Stef's chest. making Stef close her eyes.

"I've never enjoyed sex."

"Oh babe, you're going to enjoy this." Lena smiled, as she kissed her again. her right hand moving down Stef's body to her centre. Finding her let. She smiled into the kiss as Stef gripped her back. slowly Lena pushed two fingers into Stef. Stef pulled her head back and moaned

"Ahhh," Lena kissed her chin. Slowly moving her fingers in and out of Stef, watching her face and smiling. Watching the redness of arousal raising around her checks. Her hips starting to move with Lena's fingers. "Babe, Lena. baby." Stef chanted. Lena simply kissed her pushing into her harder making Stef moan loader. Lena grinned. She felt Stef's hand go around her stomach and find her core. Slipping two fingers in.

"Yes, baby deep babe," Lena moaned against Stef's ears. "Copy me." Lena said as she curled her fingers find that spot that no one had found before..

"Ahhh LENA," Stef screamed

"Follow me." Stef did what Lena had done to her. they moved together, both making love to the other, Stef opened her eyes and looed deep into Lena's eyes as she came hard. Her body shaking. Lena came, panting. They both pulled their fingers out Stef was breathing hard.

"wow." Stef said.

"Yeh, "

"Sex can be amazing."

"Yeh it can," Lena said laughing. Lena got off her and spooned her again. their naked bodies pressed together.

"I love you so much." Stef whispered.

"I love you too."

"Don't let me go babe." Stef yawned.

"Never." Lena said as they slowly drifted off to sleep. lost in each others bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all, I'm going to try and update this story once a week. It takes me a while to write a chapter for it. where as my one offs takes a lot less time. I hope you carry on enjoying this story._

_Thank you for taking the time read. It means a lot that people are enjoying it. _

_Enjoy. _

Chapter 7

Lena woke slowly she rolled over and found the bed beside her empty but still warm. She opened her eyes and smiled as the door to the en suite bathroom opened and a naked Stef padding back to bed. she smiled and got back into bed.

"that has to be the greatest sight in the world."

"What a naked pregnant lady coming back to bed after she's sure her baby has kicked her in the bladder, or resting on it." Stef said grumpy.

"Aww you grumpy today." Lena said taking Stef into her arms as Stef got back into bed and lay down her eyes closing.

"No, just wanna sleep, someone kept me up most of the night." Stef said rolling onto her side and pushing her ass back against Lena who placed her hand onto Stef's growing stomach and let her cuddle back into her.

"You sleep then my love, you're so sweet."

"Duno what you mean?" Stef said yawning. Lena kissed her neck and held her as Stef slowly fell back to sleep. Lena grinned. Looking down at her woman. she couldn't let her go. She was so in love with her. she couldn't help it. she kissed her before slowly closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

Lena walked back into the bedroom. She was wearing baggy yoga pants and t-shirt. She was carrying a glass of fresh OJ for Stef. She puts it onto the bedside table and slowly sits on the bed and pushes Stef's hair out of her face. Stef's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Lena and smiled.

"Good Morning babe." Stef said slowly.

"Good morning, you're not grumpy anymore."

"No I've spelt well. for the first time in weeks." Stef sat herself up, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body. Lena kissed her nose and then handed her the juice "Thank you,"

"Pleasure. So how would you feel about living here." Lena asked, slowly. Looking into her woman's eyes. Stef smiled.

"I'd love to live here."

"When can we move you in?" Lena asked. her fingers slowly running through Stef's soft blonde hair.

"As soon as I can pack up my apartment." Stef said smiling. "I love you Lena Adams."

"I love you too." Stef grinned. "And you will not be packing up anything."

"I'm pregnant…"

"Don't start, you 're not doing any heavy lifting. I'll pay someone to pack your apartment up."

"Fine, but I could do it." Stef said giving in. knowing that it wasn't worth fighting with Lena about. Lena leant forward and kissed her.

"I know, but you know what?"

"What?" Stef said looking into Lena's amazing eyes.

"I don't want to put you or our baby at risk, so please. Let me do this okay?"

"fine." Stef grinned. "Can I have enough kiss. I think I need it." Lena laughed and kissed her again. holding her close.

"Crazy lady."

"What me?" Stef said, "I don't think so."

"I do." Lena laughed.

"What makes you think I'm crazy?"

"Well you love me for starters."

"Oh baby that's not hard." Stef said. Running her hand along Lena's face.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Well we could look at removal companies and then we could go for a pinic I'd love to just sit with you and eat."

"You've got food on the brain."

"You know it. I'm eating for two." Ste grinned.

"I'm not complaining my love." Lena grinned.

"You are too nice do you know that."

"You've not seen me passing sentence in court." Lena laughed.

"Oh do you become all hard."

"I do indeed. I have to be. But I'm a massive softy when it comes to you." Stef grinned. "Now how about we go out and have a massive breakfast, set you up for the day."

"You know what? That sounds like the second best offer I've ever had."

"What was the first?" Lena asked, moving her forehead towards Stef's and kissed her again before just resting her forehead against Stef's.

"You asking me to be your girl."

"Oh you are my girl, now, how about you shower and dress and I'll look up the best place for us to get some food at."

"Sounds great." Stef smiled as Stef got up and threw a robe at Stef who smiled. Stef looked around glad that this place would soon be her home. She had never felt so loved.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all, thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry it takes so long to update this story it's because I get lost in my one off collection, a gentle reminder sometimes helps so thanks to the guest who poked me. _

_thank you for taking the time_

_enjoy _

Chapter 8

Stef sat on the front pouch of Lena's house, no she thought their house. she had moved in and was now sat going through a box of books that Lena had given to her, most of stuff was unpacked. She didn't have that much. Lena hadn't said anything, she was just loving the fact that her woman was now living with her. Stef was looking at a book from her own childhood when a car pulled up to the curb and she knew at once who it was. It was time for Lena to meet the father of her baby.

"Hi Stef," He said as he gets out and walks up the path,

"Hi Mike."

"Nice house."

"Yeh it is." Stef said putting the book down he smiled at her, she was showing now, he wanted to reach out and touch her but knew he couldn't.

"Where is this woman you're crazy about?"

"She's in the house, putting some of my stuff away. I'm not allowed to do anything."

"Good, our child has to come first," he said. Stef looked at him and smiled.

"She says the same thing." Stef smiled. Mike had never seen that private loving smiling before. He sat himself beside her.

"She's going to be a permanent fixture in your life isn't she?" He said slowly looking at his hands.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have moved in with her Mike. I love her. she loves me and bean too."

"She's going to be Bean's third parent." He said slowly. he wasn't really ready to be a dad. He hadn't meant for him and Stef to sleep together never mind get her pregnant.

"Bean is going to have three parents to love and be loved by. It's a fact you'll have to get used to Mike."

"I know. Stacey found out you are pregnant by me."

"She your girlfriend?" Stef asked, she wasn't good with names at the moment.

"Yes, do you ever listen to me?" He laughed.

"Yeh, I forgot Lena's name the other day it's to do with the pregnancy, I asked the midwife about it. she said it's perfectly normal."

"You've never been perfectly normal." He laughed

"Hey, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I am."

"Ass." Stef laughed. "So how did Stacey find out?"

"Jimmy told her."

"Ahh you're partner is more of an ass than I am." Stef laughed.

"I know, Stacey went ape."

"Bat shit crazy?" Stef laughed.

"Yeh, you could put it that way." She they both laughed the front door opened and Mike turned to see the stunning, bi-racial woman, who had her hair up on her head. her baby thin, she looked amazing. today she was wearing jeans and a tight fitting top. Mike couldn't speak when he saw her.

"Hi," Lena said, before sitting down next Stef, "And you are?"

"Mike," He said, shaking her hand. "Wow Stef, she's hot." He said without thinking. Stef starting laughing and looked at Lena who looked serious.

"Right not what I expected you say." Lena said, smiling as Stef openly put her hand onto her leg.

"He is jealous love."

"Of you?" Lena asked,

"yep, you're better looking and got more brains that his girlfriend."

"Hey, I recent the better looking bit of that Stef Foster." Mike laughed. Stef and Lena laughed.

"So what do you do?" Mike asked Lena.

"I'm a criminal judge down town." She said slowly linking her fingers into Stef's.

"Ahh, so you are very brainy. You do know Stef here as a terrible sense of humour and has this wonder disease called 'dig my own grave by saying the wrong thing' disease."

"Hey she's only been dating me for four months, don't tell her that. I've got no where to live if she kicks me out." Stef laughed. Lena smiled, before kissing Stef's neck.

"Oh I know about that disease. She also snores." Lena said,

"I do not."

"Oh you do." Lena said.

"I do not." Stef said again.

"Yes you do," Lena whispered into her ear making her smile. Mike watched them, glad that his friend was happy. "So Mike you are a cop right?"

"Yeh I am." He said. "I used to be Stef's partner but she moved on."

"Well I'm glad she's at a desk at the moment." Lena said.

"Me too,"

"I'm here you know, I'm pregnant not deaf." Stef said.

"Oh I know you're here baby, you're holding my hand."

"And I couldn't miss you," Mike said.

"You calling me fat Mike." Stef said with a smile.

"No," He said at once.

"Good, because for that I would have to slap you."

"Go ahead,"

"No violence in my house," Lena said.

"We're outside it." Stef said a little too quickly Lena pulled her to her hugging her.

"Smart mouth." they are laughing Mike smiled.

"Mike are you still seeing Stacey." Stef asked as she enjoyed behind wrapped in Lena's arms. He looked at where Lena's hands were resting on Stef's four and half month pregnant stomach.

"Yes, for now." He said.

"Mike are you okay?" Stef asked.

"I want to touch your stomach," He said slowly. he hadn't ask to do that. Stef was sharing things with him. he had copies of the ultrasounds and Stef wasn't leaving him out but he couldn't be close to her.

"You can't feel the baby yet, but you can touch my stomach." Stef said slowly. Lena move hands and slowly Mike touched her stomach,

"I can't wait to feel it kick."

"Oh couple of weeks and we'll have that." Lena said.

"really?" Mike smiled

"Yeh Lena's read all the books I can't be bothered to read." Stef said laughing. Mike grinned pulling his hand away. as Stef leant herself against Lena.

"You always were lazy," Mike said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not lazy." Stef said,

"Babe, you can be." Lena said.

"Please stop ganging up on the pregnant lady." Stef said, happy that Lena and Mike were getting on.

"Aww baby" Lena kissed Stef's neck. Mike watched them before looking at his watch.

"I better be going, I'll see you at work Stef."

"Bye,"

"I was lovely to meet you Lena."

"You too." Lena said as Mike left.

"He isn't ready to be a dad is he?" Stef said slowly.

"No but you know what. I think he will be fine."

"Good, I love you Lena."

"I love you too." Lena said, "Hungry."

"You know I'd love a pizza."

"Pizza gives you heart burn."

"I know but I need it babe, please." Stef said, Lena looked at her puppy eyes and she couldn't help but give into her.

"Okay fine," They laughed before kissing softly. Stef felt so loved right now. Lena gently rubbed her back before getting up and helping Stef up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello all. I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I've been unwell the last few days. However I came up with this. Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading. Enjoy. _

Chapter 9

Lena rolled over and reached out. Her hand finding the bed beside her completely empty. It was cold. She opened her eyes and seeing Stef's bedside clock that it was 2.34am. she sat up. gripping her robe to cover her naked body. she walked out. She walked down stairs and found the kitchen light on. She walked in and smiled when she saw Stef sat at the kitchen table, eating ice cream and reading a pregnancy book.

"What are you doing up sweetheart?" Lena asked as she walked in and kissed Stef's lips. Sitting next to her.

"I was hungry." Stef said slowly. smiling.

"You or Peanut?"

"Peanut." Stef said. "I can't believe I'm five months pregnant with a baby boy."

"I love it."

"What that we're having a family and we've only just got together." Stef said,

"Yes. I love you Stef."

"I love you too, sorry I'm grumpy." Stef said as Lena walked up behind her and slowly slipped her arms around her. her hands locking on Stef's stomach and she kissed her neck.

"It's okay. Any other reason you're awake?" Lena asked. she was getting very good at reading Stef.

"I'm worried,"

"About what?" Lena asked.

"being a Mom. I'm so scared."

"You're going to be a great Mom."

"I don't wanna do this alone." Stef said suddenly closing the book.

"You're not alone," Lena got up, she took Stef's face kissing her passionately. "You will never be alone again if I have my way." Stef looked into Lena's eyes. She had fallen so hard for this woman and it scared her.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Lena grinned. "You're everything I've ever wanted Stef. I love you so much. I've never fallen this hard for someone."

"Me neither. I just expect you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant by my best friend. Because I'm not good enough…"

"Don't" Lena said putting her finger onto Stef's lips. "You're everything EVERYTHING to me. I don't care it's only been four months. What I care about is that you're in my life that I love you and you're my woman."

"Your woman?" Stef said raising her eyebrows and smiling slightly.

"Yes mine, that baby is ours." She said as she gently ran her hand along Stef's stomach. "You finished your ice cream?"

"Yeh, " Stef yawned.

"come on baby." Together they went back upstairs. And soon they were back in bed. snuggling together. Lena's hand resting protectively on Stef's stomach. loving the feel of her woman in her arms

Stef pulled her car into the space outside the courthouse, she was meeting Lena for lunch. She got up in causal jeans and a shirt, her bump plan to see. She walked over to the court steps as Lena came down, smiling

"Hey baby." Lena said, kissing Stef gently on the lips. There was some noise from a group of cops to one side who knew Stef and she smiled and waved at them

"Hey babe, good morning."

"Unproductive. They are rowing over a point of law."

"Nice." Stef was very aware that Lena got board in court when the lawyers were taking the piss.

"What do you want to eat?" Lena said, taking Stef's hand.

"I'm betting you want the truth."

"the hole truth Stef." Lena laughed.

"Pizza."

"Isn't it giving you heart burn?" Lena said as they slowly walked towards all the deli's and take outs.

"Yeh but it's what I want." Stef said, smiling. Lena looked at her and knew she couldn't say no.

"How can I say no to you Stef?"

"I don't know, you still manage it."

"What?" Lena said, grinning. Stef was laughing. They walked into the pizza place and were soon sitting at a table with a pizza. Stef had a milkshake, while Lena drank some herbal tea.

"I love you." Stef said.

"I love you too, you know that."

"I do, I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't' be." Lena said. "I read you'd get emotional."

"I was not emotional." Stef said, eating her pizza.

"No, not much at all."

"How did I find you?" Stef asked.

"You were sitting out there and I found you." Lena grinned. Stef looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." Stef said, looking at her.

"So are you." Lena said taking Stef's hand. She watched as Stef eat, happily drinking her milkshake. "You look like a child."

"Oh I ran out of milkshake."

"Would you like a refill?"

"Yes please." Stef said grinning. Lena ordered her that refill and looked at her. "Mike would like to bring his misses for dinner. She wants to meet me." Stef said slowly

"Why would she want to meet you?" Lena asked, eating her own pizza.

"I'm the mother of his baby." Stef said.

"Oh." Lena looked down. Stef looked at her.

"Lena, love?" Stef said, reaching over and slowly running her fingers along Lena's hand.

"I don't know." Lena said.

"I love you, love you so much. I'm not gonna run off with Mike. I had to be drunk to sleep with him in the first place. Please babe."

"don't remind me." Lena said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we can have dinner. At our house." Stef smiled

"thank you. I love you babe."

"Do you want me to cook?"

"Yeh please."

"For you my love yes." Lena said before looking at her watch. "Well my love my time is up." They paid the bill and walked back to the court. Lena kissed her before running her hand along her stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stef said smiling at her. before kissing her one last time.

"See you later"

"Bye babe." Stef stood watching Lena go back up the stairs. Smiling. Loving the fact that this woman was her woman. she took a deep breath and walked back towards her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stef pulled the shirt on and tried to do up the buttons. Giving up as the shirt no longer fitted her she threw it onto the bed as Lena came in. Lena smiled looking at her girlfriend, stood in front of their closet trying to decide what to wear. She could see her five and half month baby bump was growing. She walked over and put her arms around Stef who looked flustered.

"What's the matter babe?" Lena asked,

"None of my shirts fit." She said slowly. "I can't turn up to dinner with Stacey wearing just a bra and pants can I?"

"I think it would be hot but I'm not sure our guests would." Lena smiled kissing her neck. "Are you going to give in and put on a maternity shirt?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Stef said with a deep breath. She walked over and put on a blue shirt which she knew looked okay. she smiled at Lena as she buttoned it up seeing what her lady was wearing. She took in Lena's full appearance.

"Wow you look so good." Stef said as pulled the shirt over her stomach.

"That's what I was aiming for. Don't' worry." Lena could see that Stef was tense.

"I'm always going to worry Lena, Mike is my babies father. He will always be in our lives and the woman he picks. Well she'll be there too. and that's scary."

"Maybe this Stacey is not the one."

"She got very jealous when she found out I was having his child."

"Well I get jealous." Lena admitted looking at Stef and taking her into her arms.

"Why?" Stef whispered looking at Lena. the woman who meant more to her than anything else in the world. he hands resting on Lena's shoulders.

"Because he had you first. He is the father of our baby. I love you." Lena moved forward and kissed Stef slowly.

"I love you too." Stef said. "I love you so much."

"right you ready for this."

"No." Stef laughed as they walked into the kitchen. While Stef finished up making the salad Lena checked on the steaks. Stef ran her hand along her stomach. then she felt it. "Lena." Lena looked at her shocked. Her face showing joy.

"What?"

"Come here," Lena went to her and Stef gripped her hand and placed it onto her stomach and there it was their son kicked her. Lena looked at Stef in complete wonder. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow."

"I know." They looked at each other as the doorbell rang out. Lena kissed the tip of nose before moving off. Stef smiled before going back to chopping.

"Oh I'm answering the door then?" Lena said. Stef grinned.

"I'm pregnant."

"That Ms Foster is not an excuse." Lena said as she walked towards the front door. Hearing Stef laugh. She opened the door and looked at Mike and the woman beside him. the woman was badly dressed, slightly plumb woman, who was blonde.

"Hi Mike." Lena smiled, "Come in"

"thanks, erm Lena this is Stacey."

"Hi,"

"Hello." Stacey said.

"erm come through." They walked into the kitchen and Stef watched as the woman with Mike looked around the house with her mouth slightly open.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Stef, wow you're getting big."

"Wow what an opener?" Stef laughed as Lena walked around the courter and put her arm around Stef'.

"I'm Stacey." The woman said.

"Hi, I'm Stef. How are you both?"

"I'm good." Stacey said. "This place is amazing."

"Thank you." Lena said. "Shall we go through to the dinning room." They all walked into the dinning room and Stef sat next to her woman with Stacey and Mike on the other side of the table. Lena passed Stef some water. She smiled.

"How long have you lived here?" Stacey asked, addressing Lena.

"I bought this place about two years ago."

"Wow big place for one person." Stacey said. Stef frowned she really didn't like this woman. Stef took a drink of water as Lena went to get the food.

"Can I use the bathroom Stef?" Mike said.

"Sure, just down there." Stef pointed. Once they were alone Stacey looked at Stef who was playing with her glass.

"He is mine."

"Sorry?" Stef said looking up

"Mike,"

"It may shock you but I don't want him,"

"You're having his baby,"

"Yep. I noticed that much." Stef said

"Oh don't get smart." Stacey said

"Wow, do you pay attention."

"What?" The woman said.

"Well you know the woman who has just gone into the kitchen. That is my girlfriend do you understand what that means?" Stef said slowly

"That you're friends. That you rent a room here."

"Eh?" Stef said.

"Well Mike says you are living here…."

"One second you think I rent a room here?" Stef said, wondering how this woman could be so thick.

"Yes, you do don't you?"

"No I live here. Lena is my girlfriend,"

"Yes I get that."

"I don't think you do." Stef said slowly seeing that Stacey was getting angry. "Lena and I are lovers, we're gay."

"GAY!" Stef jumped back as the woman yelled at her. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE GAY. EWW. GOD WILL THROW YOU TO HELL FOR YOUR ACTIONS." Stacey yelled. Lena rushed into the dinning room and saw the tears in Stef's eyes. But then she saw something new. She walked around to Stef.

"HOW DARE YOU." Stef Yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH MIKE IF YOU ARE GAY."

"I was drunk," Stef said.

"You make me sick." Stacey said as Mike walked. "Why didn't you say she was gay?" Mike looked at her

"I said she lived with her girlfriend." Mike said,

"she fucked…"

"THAT'S IT." Lena said. "Get out of our house."

"What?" Stacey said.

"I said get out before I have you arrested. You will not speak to my domestic partner in that way. You will leave. You will walk out of that door and not come back."

"You can't make me."

"I will." Lena said. "You will get out of my house and you will NEVER come back. Mike take this woman out of my house."

"I'm sorry" He said as he walked Stacey out.

"Thanks Mike." Lena said, as she closed the front door. She turned and saw that Stef was holding onto the back of the chair and she was crying. hard. Lena went to her at once. Holding her in her arms.

"I never…expected that…in my own home…" Lena smiled that Stef had said her home. Lena wrapped her up in her arms.

"It's fine. Baby I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying," Stef said.

"It's not a sign of weakness." Lena said slowly. holding onto her.

"I love you, she's a horrible person."

"I love you, and she was. I don't understand what Mike sees in her," Lena said, sitting Stef down.

"Sex."

"Eww, Seriously." Lena said. "I don't want to think about that."

"Neither do I." Stef laughed.

"We need to eat those steaks."

"Well Peanut and I are hungry."

"Come on." Lena took her hand taking her into the kitchen were the meat was resting. Stef sat herself at the kitchen table. As Lena made her a plate of food. "You okay love?"

"Yes." Stef said "I think so. I just didn't expect that."

"No neither did I," Lena said as she placed a plate in front of Stef. Who smiled and started eating. "She's crazy."

"I think Mike's just worked that out." Stef said, her phone buzzed as it lay on the kitchen counter. Lena passed it to Stef as she sat beside her. it was Mike, Stef smiled putting the phone down.

"What's so funny?"

"He has text saying sorry he didn't know she was crazy."

"Well I'm glad you're not crazy."

"I love you Ms Adams."

"Good because I love you, all off you." Lena said smiling. Both of them eating and smiling.


End file.
